


Veela, My Veela

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Draco's got one hell of a problem, and he's really hoping Hermione can help him. These waters are citrusy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, and I definitely didn't edit it. You've been warned. Lemons.
> 
> This work is also posted to my FF account.

**HPOV**

He was staring. Again.

Ron was the first to point it out, but afterwards it was impossible to glance at the blonde ferret without finding him _already_ looking at me. He looked confused, maybe even a little put off.

"That's it, I'm going over there."

"Oh calm down, Ron. He isn't doing anything."

Ron glared across the dining hall at Malfoy, who was no longer staring at me, instead engaging Blaise in conversation.

"It's been two weeks of this shit. Has he said anything to you?" asked Ron, looking to Harry for support.

I shook my head, refusing to look at Malfoy again. "Nothing out of the ordinary, no."

"You two practically live together, how -"

"We don't live together." I snapped, glaring at him. It'd been two weeks of this nonsense and I'd had enough. He wasn't _doing_ anything to me. "We share a common room and a bathroom. I hardly ever see him."

Not for his lack of trying, though, that was for sure. He'd attempted starting plenty conversations, none of which I'd been particularly keen on participating in. I didn't trust him.

At all.

"If he keeps this up I'm -"

"Oh come off it, Ron." muttered Harry with an eye roll, "You won't do anything. We all came back for the same thing, to finish school and get out of here."

I could always count on Harry to be level headed.

We returned to our food without mentioning him again, but each time I glanced over to his table I caught his gaze.

It was like he was _trying_ to get under my skin.

* * *

"Earth to Malfoy!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

He blinked a few times before nodding, "Sorry, yeah. I heard you."

He'd said very little to me over the past few days, which was strange considering he'd gone out of his way to speak to me any other time. The staring, however, didn't change at all. He just seemed...resigned about it.

"So?"

Malfoy cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair before his eyes met mine again. He was more unfocused than I'd ever seen him before.

Strange.

"We can take the last carriage. At least that way we'll know everyone else is on."

We were in charge of the weekend trip to Hogsmeade, so I wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly, even if that meant sharing a carriage with Malfoy.

I nodded but before I could say anything else I heard Ron calling my name. Malfoy's expression instantly soured when he spotted him.

"Your Weasel calls." he said, barely contained contempt lacing his voice.

"What's your problem? You've been weird since we got back. I bloody _testified_ for you, and you've done nothing but make the start of this year strange and uncomfortable." I snapped, glaring at him.

He laughed, though the sound wasn't humorous at all, "You think _you_ feel strange and uncomfortable? You don't know the half of it, Granger."

I could've stomped my foot on the ground I was so angry. _He_ was the one doing all this. Without a word I turned away from him, finding Ron, Harry, and Ginny getting ready to get onto their carriage.

"Are you coming?" asked Ginny, already seated inside.

"I'll meet you guys there. I'm taking the last carriage so I can make sure everybody makes it there."

Harry looked over my shoulder, no doubt at Malfoy, as he said, "Just be careful, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, I need one of you to keep a clear head about this."

He chuckled, joining Ginny and Ron in the carriage.

"If he tries anything, let us know." said Ron, before the carriage pulled off.

I already felt more tense as they left, but I squared my shoulders and helped the rest of the students onto their carriages.

Sooner than I would've liked everyone was headed to Hogsmeade, leaving only Malfoy and I at the bottom of the stairs, one carriage remaining.

"After you, Granger." he said, offering his hand to help me up into the carriage.

After a second of contemplation I took it, surprised by the slight electric shock. I glanced at his face, but he wasn't looking at me, the only sign he'd felt anything was his slightly clenched jaw.

After we were both seated across from each other the carriage started moving, leaving the two of us in a rather uncomfortable silence.

I kept stealing glances at him, but he was staring stoically out the window, seemingly content to ignore me for the entire ride.

But I was just too damn curious.

"What's going on with you?"

He didn't respond for a while. In fact, he didn't even act like he'd _heard_ me.

But after a moment he turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine and -

_Was that gold?_

But it was gone the second I saw it, his eyes their usual slate grey as he said, "I don't know that it'd do me much good."

"How do you know?"

"Because you loathe me, Granger. That much I do know."

I frowned. That wasn't what I was expecting. I didn't even know if I _did_ loathe him.

How could I, really? After everything that had happened I was just happy to be alive.

"I don't, though. I certainly don't trust you, but I meant everything I said at your trial."

He flinched at the mention of his trial, his eyes dropping from mine, "I never thanked you for that, did I?"

"You didn't have to." I said with a shrug, both of us jostling a bit as the carriage came to a stop.

He nodded slowly, his eyes meeting mine again as though he'd made up his mind about something. "Will you join me for a drink?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I countered.

His face paled, but he nodded.

"Then yes. Let me find Harry and Ron so they don't go starting a search party."

"I'm sure they'd be more likely to form a mob that had pitchforks." he quipped, stepping out of the carriage and offering me his hand again.

I didn't bother stopping the laugh that bubbled up at the thought, "Accurate."

That same electric shock zapped my fingers a second time, but this time his eyes met mine.

"What was that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He cleared his throat, retracting his hand as he said, "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks."

Before I could say anything he was gone, his thick black robes blending in with the crowd within seconds.

_What the hell is going on?_

I found Ron and Harry, unsurprisingly, looking at broomsticks.

"This is the _new one,_ Gin. It's a big -"

"I couldn't care less, Harry." sighed Ginny with a bored eye roll, "I'm going to Madam Malkins."

She smiled and invited me to tag along after I was bored of their Quidditch talk.

"Hey, Mione." said Ron, swinging his arm around my shoulders. "Glad to see you made it in one piece."

"I'm fine." I said, looking to Harry for help in case Ron continued the Malfoy-berating.

"We were thinking about buying a few things in here." said Harry, pointing to the broom they'd been talking about.

"It's the ne-"

"New one." I finished with a smile, "I heard."

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed as he said, "Feel free to join Gin. We know this isn't your thing."

"Actually," I said, sliding out from Ron's arm, "I'm going to grab a drink with Malfoy."

"What?" asked Ron, voice raised considerably higher than was acceptable for _inside_ a store.

"You wanted to know why he's been so weird, I'm going to find out."

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes, "The Three Broomsticks, where else?"

"We're coming." snapped Ron, his face a rather unflattering shade of red.

"No we're not." said Harry, a bored expression on his face, "Because if we go you're just going to start a fight, everyone will have to go back to Hogwarts, and we still won't know what's up with Malfoy."

Ron couldn't seem to come up with anything to refute him, his face reddening further.

"Thank you." I said to Harry, "I'll see the both of you later."

Before Ron could continue the argument I left the store, hoping Harry could keep him from following me.

* * *

I saw him sitting at a booth tucked away in the farthest corner, practically out of sight from the rest of the pub. I made my way toward him slowly, relieved that there were so many people here already.

I slid into the booth across from him, but he didn't seem surprised, as though he knew I was headed his way.

"That didn't take as long as I thought." he said, looking up at me with a smirk. "I was sure Weasley was going to follow you in here raising all sorts of hell."

I shrugged, ordering a glass of firewhiskey before saying, "Harry was on my side."

He seemed surprised, but didn't comment on it any further.

"So what's up with you?" I asked, thanking the waitress for my drink before looking back to him.

He forced out a chuckle and said, "Straight to the point, eh, Granger?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink, "You've been staring at me for weeks looking like someone kicked your puppy - not to mention," I said, speaking over his attempts to interrupt me, "That weird fucking shock."

"I -" he stopped, knocking back his drink before continuing, "I'm a veela."

That was certainly not what I was expecting.

"You...okay...did you always know?"

He shook his head, a sharp chuckle erupting from his throat, "No. I found out the night before we came back here."

"Woah...how?"

"My parents didn't think it mattered much with the war. It's not like either of them expected to live."

I let that sink in, taking a few more sips of my drink. I noticed Malfoy had another of whatever he was drinking, watching as he brought the glass to his lips when the thought hit me.

"Malfoy...what does any of this have to do with me?"

He frowned, his eyes trailing over my features before he smirked, "I think you know."

I shook my head, "You're absolutely out of your fucking mind."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Do you seriously think I wanted this? You think I _chose_ you or something?" He spat the words at me, venom laced in each as he continued, "I don't know why it's you, Granger. Salazar knows I don't know why it's you. Fuck I tried for weeks to convince myself that it _wasn't_ you."

I crossed my arms defensively, leaning back against the booth, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not -"

"It's not supposed to mean anything." he snapped, knocking back the rest of his drink, "You're it for me. I don't know why, but I _feel_ it. That's what the shock is."

I shook my head, "No. _No_. You don't even _like_ me, Malfoy. How can you -"

"Granger, _I don't know_. I don't know anything, other than when I'm around you I don't feel like I'm about to crawl out of my skin."

His blunt admission caught me off guard, and I found myself just staring at him. My mouth might have been open, I had no idea.

"Could you say something?" he snapped, annoyed.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"I...I don't know what that means." I said lamely.

He leaned back as well, his eyes holding mine, "It means that I need you to survive, Granger."

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_.

"You have completely lost your mind." I said, digging through my bag for a few galleons, " _Completely_." I snapped, slamming down a few coins before standing from the table. "I'll meet you at eight by the carriages to make sure everyone gets back safely."

Before he could say anything else I turned on my heel and left the pub, making a beeline away from all the shops to find a quiet place to process my thoughts -

And maybe have a breakdown.

I slipped behind one of the last buildings, sliding down the wall. I had the presence of mind to be thankful I'd worn my thick robes, otherwise my pants would've surely been damp from the slightly wet stones.

It had been a rather rainy October.

I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Malfoy didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't even know he _was_ a veela until a few months ago, how was I supposed to believe he knew the signs of a _mate_. Didn't the idiot know that was for _life_.

Merlin, this wasn't happening.

I tried controlling my breathing, and was slightly successful, when I heard quick footsteps on the stones around the corner.

_Great, now what?_

Malfoy rounded the corner, slowing when he saw me glaring at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bouncing from foot to foot as though he had to force himself to keep the distance between us.

"Go away, Malfoy." I groaned, dropping my head into my hands.

_How was this happening_

"Granger, I don't think you get it." he said, his voice directly in front of me, "I can...I _feel_ what you're feeling. And it's rather uncomfortable, so I'd like for it to stop."

I blinked up at him, the sheer shock of his admission slowing my heartbeat, "You _what_?"

"There's a lot to all this shite." he muttered, glaring at the ground before huffing out a resigned sigh and sitting down across from me, "There are things that I don't know yet. Things I don't understand."

"Bloody hell." I muttered, dropping my head back to my hands.

"I know that you don't..." he cleared his throat, seeming to have to force the words out, "Feel anything for me, so this is a lot, but I'd really prefer not to die over this."

I couldn't stop the laugh from bursting out. This was all too much.

"This is certainly not the way I saw my last year going."

Struggling to reign in my laughter I continued, "This is so utterly _ridiculous."_

His eyes narrowed and suddenly giant wings burst from his back, but instead of feathers like I would've expected, there were scales. Green, glimmering, _beautiful_ scales. He was -

"Breathtaking." I murmured, sitting forward onto my knees and lifting my hand to them.

Malfoy caught my hand in his, a conflicted expression on his face, "I'm not breath -"

I tugged my hand from his, lifting it to trail my fingertips over his wings.

_Soft._

So much softer than I expected. They felt like the softest silk.

Malfoy's breath hitched at the contact, and before I knew it he had me pressed against the opposite wall, his wings fluttering softly, caging us in.

"You really shouldn't do that." he murmured against my ear, his lips gently brushing against my neck as he spoke, "You ought to read a book on veelas sometime."

I could hear the smirk in his voice, though I couldn't see his face, but for some reason, this close to him - I could literally _feel_ the power radiating off him.

There was so much more to Malfoy than I thought.

"Your heart is beating faster." he noted, leaning back slightly to look at me.

"Maybe you scare me." I said softly, unable to meet his intense gaze.

He slid two cool fingers under my chin, tilting my face up to look at him, "No, I don't think fear has anything to do with it."

I could feel a blush spreading on my cheeks, his cold hand nice against my quickly heating skin.

Had he always been this attractive?

_Yes_.

His eyes darkened, his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip as he looked at my throat. I could see the tip of a fang, and for some reason instead of it scaring me, I felt _excited_.

"You do know that I can _smell_ your excitement, right, Granger?" he asked, trailing his lips across my neck, "And you smell delicious."

The way the words rolled off his tongue had me clenching my thighs, half wishing he would kiss me, half wishing he would bite me.

"All you have to do is ask." he murmured.

"I...don't know what I want."

He smirked, leaning back to look at my lips as he spoke, "Then you just tell me to stop."

Before I could process what his words meant, his lips were on mine. The touch was feather soft, his lips, like his hands, cool. The second I relaxed into him, he pressed me harder against the wall, his hands finding my hips.

When I broke away to gasp for air, he continued attacking my neck, licking and nipping the sensitive skin while murmuring, "Fuck, you don't know how badly I want you. How long I've wanted this."

I tugged at his hair, pulling his face back up to mine. His eyes were a bright gold, need clear as day in them. I knew veelas needed the blood of their mate to survive. How was I supposed to say no to that? He would _die_.

Without thinking on it any further I pulled him into a kiss, sliding my tongue along the sharp tips of his fangs before whispering, "Bite me."

He groaned, his right hand resting directly under my breast, "You don't have to -"

"I know that I don't have to." I snapped, "It's not like you could force me to do something even if you wanted to."

He matched my smirk with his own, dropping his head back to my neck to place open mouthed kisses there, "Quite the smart mouth. I do love that about you."

Before I could debate the meaning of those words, his fangs sank into my neck and absolute bliss exploded through my body.

It was as though I was riding a wave, _up, up, up,_ and then I crashed, knees buckling at the intense pleasure his bite provided, though I didn't need to worry, because his arms were around me, holding me up. I felt his tongue gently licking the bite mark on my neck, murmuring something I couldn't understand against my throat.

_What the fuck just happened?_

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." he murmured.

When I managed to look at him his wings were gone, but the smirk was not.

"What...just happened?" I asked, trying to gather my thoughts, but with my racing heartbeat I found the task quite difficult.

"You're my mate, Granger. The fact that you came when I bit you just proves my point."

I shook my head, trying to process his words, "Veela bites are supposed to give pleasure."

"Not like that."

What was I supposed to say to that?

"How do you expect me to react to all this?"

A small smile graced the corners of his lips as he said, "Well, I expected you to hex me."

Honestly the thought hadn't crossed my mind, surprisingly enough, though I didn't really want to dwell on _why_ that was.

"I...need to do some research." was all I managed to say, slipping out of his arms, "I'll meet you by the carriages at eight."

* * *

After spending the last three hours of the trip in the bookstore, immersed in every book on veelas that I could get my hands on, I had a pretty good understanding of what it meant to mate with a veela, and everything that came along with it.

Overwhelmed wasn't even the half of it.

I felt like I was in a daze as I met Malfoy by the carriages, a few younger students already in theirs ready to leave.

"I almost thought I was going to have to dig you out of a pile of books." quipped Malfoy, arms crossed as he leaned against one of the carriages.

"I managed."

He seemed to regard me carefully for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. I know you don't want this, but at least let me try to show you that I've changed, eh? Believe it or not, I could make it worth your while."

I felt myself blushing at the insinuation, butterflies erupting in my stomach at the thought of _that_ feeling again.

"You can't honestly believe to win me over with orgasms, Malfoy. I can't have bite marks all over the place." I said, feigning indignance.

He smirked, his eyes lighting up as he took a step closer to me, "Trust me, love, I don't need to bite you to show you a great time."

Before I could come up with anything to say I felt someone's arm swing around my shoulders.

"Excuse us for a moment." said Harry, immediately steering me away from Malfoy.

"Harry, what -"

"Don't 'Harry what' me, Mione. I heard what he said. What the hell is going on with you two?"

I sighed, glancing over to Malfoy who was watching the two of us intently, before focusing back on Harry.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? It sounded like he wants to _fuck_ you!"

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped, hazarding a glance at Malfoy, who had _definitely_ heard him if his shit eating grin was of any indication.

"I'll talk about it when I figure it out." I said, forcing myself to focus on Harry, "There's nothing to tell right now."

"Nothing to tell, or nothing your _going_ to tell?" he countered, eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, glancing over toward his carriage, Ron and Ginny already in it, "You should go. And _don't,_ " I said, fixing him with my most intimidating glare, "Mention a word of this to them."

Harry sighed but agreed, giving me a quick hug before jogging to his carriage.

Instead of walking back to Malfoy I stayed further ahead, making sure the carriages were ready to go. Soon enough the first carriages were moving, heading back to Hogwarts.

After having counted - and made Malfoy count - everyone twice, I could relax in good conscience. He was already sitting inside the carriage by the time I got there, fiddling with the ring on his middle finger.

He looked up when I sat across from him, smirk already in place.

"Should I be prepared for Weasley flipping out on me?" his eyes sparkled at the idea of the challenge, and there was something... _sexy_ about it.

I shook my head, focusing my gaze out the window. I needed to get a grip. Ever since he'd bit me, being in his presence had my body on high alert.

"No, he won't say anything."

Suddenly I felt his long, slender fingers wrapping around my wrist, tugging me forward sharply and effortlessly twisting his legs so that I fell across his lap, his opposite arm sliding behind my back to keep me tucked against his chest.

"What are you -"

"Showing you." he said with a smirk, the motion exposing his fangs to my gaze.

_What was wrong with me?_

This was what happened when you really were a veela's mate - it was just about a million times more intense than any book described.

His hand left my wrist, instead sliding to my cheek to pull me towards him in a kiss.

He was demanding, teeth nipping at my bottom lip before his tongue slid against mine.

_Why was I fighting this, again?_

I slid my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into the silky hair at the nape of his neck and tugging slightly as I returned his kisses.

_My body was on fire_.

I could very distinctly feel the hardness of his erection against my bum, the knowledge that he was turned on by this - by _me_ \- was kind of exhilarating.

But we were in a _carriage_ literally _minutes_ from the castle.

"We can't do this right now." I panted, pulling away from his lips, though he didn't seem deterred, instead moving to my neck to press hungry kisses there.

"Malfoy, I'm serious." I said again, tugging his hair a _little_ harder than was probably necessary and said, "We're about to pull up to the castle. Get _off me_."

He groaned, eyes dark as he said, "I like it rough, Granger."

I slapped at his hands, unwilling to fall any further into this hole. We were not doing _anything_ in a _carriage_ for fucks sake!

He did let me go and I slid into my seat just as we stopped in front of the castle. I glared at him, at a loss for words.

"Judging by your _delectable_ smell," he murmured, voice smooth, "It's more likely you're angry we didn't have time, then angry at me for trying."

"Oh sod off," I grumbled, practically stomping out of the carriage.

I was really just upset that he was right.

* * *

By the time I made it back to the Heads Dorm I was exhausted.

And still incredibly pent up.

I was hoping to slip into a cold shower and go to bed, avoiding Malfoy all together, but when I pushed open the portrait I found him asleep on the couch, a few empty and half empty glasses of what looked like firewhiskey on the coffee table.

His friends had probably been here, but it was almost one in the morning now.

I shut the portrait, quietly tiptoeing into the bathroom, locking the door with a soft click.

I let out a relieved breath, the safety of the bathroom relaxing me instantly.

Though I couldn't entirely ignore the tingles sliding across my skin at the thought of Malfoy in the other room -

_Get a grip!_

I quickly stripped my clothes and stepped into the warm steam of the shower, hoping to wash all naughty thoughts of Malfoy down the drain.

Though now that I was thinking of Malfoy, my mind wandered to what it would be like if he was here.

A rather embarrassing incident when I walked in on him in the shower had taught me Malfoy was _rather_ well endowed.

I rubbed my thighs together, tilting my face up to the warm stream and shutting my eyes.

_Why did I want him so badly?_

"Do you know wandless magic, Granger?"

My eyes immediately flew open and I stuck my head out of the shower to find Malfoy, _stark arse naked_ a few feet away.

"What?!"

"Do you," he started, walking toward me, smirk on full display, "Know wandless magic?"

"Not very well." I said slowly, eyes narrowing, "Malfoy, stop right there."

"Why? I can smell you from here."

The sensual rumble of his voice made my stomach clench. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember why this shouldn't be happening.

"You...you can't just say things like that." I managed to force out, cheeks hot.

"Why not? You seem to like when I do."

By this point he was directly in front of me, his hand over mine on the shower curtain - and I felt as though my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Could I join you?" he asked, smirking down at me.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

His smirk widened and he pushed the curtain open - and I let him.

His eyes widened as they trailed down my body, gold flaring in them almost immediately. He looked strong and _sexy_.

"Salazar, you're fucking stunning." he groaned, stepping into the shower and pushing me back against the wall.

His hands wove into my hair, tugging me forward into a kiss and, as if by instinct, my hands went to his waist.

His lips were rough against mine, demanding as much as he gave.

"You smell devine, love." he murmured against my lips, biting the bottom one before pulling back to kiss and nip at my neck.

I couldn't help but dig my nails into his hips, tensing at his ministrations.

He immediately pulled back to look at me, "I would never bite you unless you asked me to, Granger."

"That's not..." I shook my head, cheeks heating at the thought of _voicing_ how much I enjoyed the first time he bit me - and that I wanted him to do it again.

A devilishly handsome smirk spread across his face, eyes flashing gold once again.

"That wasn't it at all, was it, Granger?" he asked, lowering his head back to my neck, "You _want_ me to bite you again, don't you?"

"Yes," I admitted breathlessly, his wet chest sliding against mine _almost_ too much, "Only Merlin knows why, but yes."

Surprisingly he didn't bite me, instead his head went lower, fluttering over my collarbones before he was pressing open mouthed kisses to my breasts.

The hand that wasn't on the wall beside my head moved to my arse, tugging me against his hot, hard erection.

When his fangs dragged over my nipple I couldn't stop the moan from slipping past my lips, my nails digging into his shoulder blades.

Suddenly his wings exploded from his back, the force cracking the wall of the shower, and I couldn't help my surprised yelp.

"Fucking hell," he cursed, hopping from the confines of the shower. As he did his wings unfurled fully, the green of the scales even shinier now that small water droplets reflected the light.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was unlike anything I'd ever seen - he was unreal.

"I'm sorry." he said, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, "My wings...this happens when I'm...turned on."

"Or angry."

His eyes met mine at the comment, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up, "How is this not freaking you out?"

I stepped from the shower, a slight shiver at the cold air against my wet skin passing through me, before I approached him.

He looked tense, but I was far too turned on to care.

_Who was I?_

"You sure had a lot of big talk in the carriage, but here, not so much. I'm disappointed, Malfoy." I said, putting on my best Malfoy-smirk.

He raised an eyebrow, his cock twitching as he obviously thought something over.

Without a word he pulled me forward, his wings wrapping around me, the soft scales against my back as my front was completely pressed against him.

Being so completely enveloped by him was intoxicating.

"Hold on." he murmured, and I suddenly felt the familiar tug of apparition.

We landed on his bed, soft with silk sheets - I couldn't make out the color but I'd have bet they were green.

He flipped our positions causing his wings to unfurl behind him - and really I couldn't help staring.

"There are more interesting things than my wings." he said with a smirk, his lips capturing mine in a kiss.

His hands were everywhere, my cheeks, my breasts, my hips -

"Oh, Merlin." I gasped, back arching off the bed as his skilled fingers found my clit.

"I intend to show you just how little I need my fangs to get you off, Granger." he murmured against my neck in between sharp nips and soft kisses.

I couldn't find the words to respond to him. The only thing I could focus on was the immense amount of pleasure Malfoy was giving me.

Turns out those rumors about him were _definitely_ true.

He was incredibly skilled in bed.

"Nothing to say?" he asked, one of his slender fingers sliding into my dripping core while his thumb continued its slow circles on my clit, "That's a first."

"Shut up." I managed to force out, my hips rising to meet the steady thrusting of his finger.

He smirked, immediately adding a second finger and curving them up in just _that_ -

" _Malfoy!_ "

* * *

**DPOV**

Granger was fucking perfect.

_Perfect._

And after weeks - _weeks_ \- of pining after the lovely bint, she was _here_. She was letting me -

"I'm coming,"

And then she was, and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Her back arched, pushing her pert tits further up, her lips were red and swollen and parted in a silent 'o' as her pussy clenched around my fingers.

_Fucking hell I wanted to be inside her._

But first, I wanted to _taste_ her, because bloody hell she smelled divine.

While small spasms continued to wrack her body, I moved between her thighs, pushing them open and diving in.

Her unique flavor erupted across my tongue, and fuck it all _I wanted more_.

I could hear her gasping above me, her hands tangling into my hair as I licked at her in earnest, alternating between soft strokes and fierce licks.

"Oh gods...Malfoy..." seconds later she moaned, her smell flooding my senses, and all I could think about was pounding into her tight, wet pussy.

I kissed my way back up her body, stopping to pay her breasts some attention, before capturing her lips in a kiss and settling between her legs.

"You're incredible." she murmured, nipping at my bottom lip, a small smile on her face.

"You haven't seen incredible yet, love."

Slowly, _painfully_ so in fact, I inched my way inside her inviting heat, not stopping until I was completely seated.

Her nails were digging into my arms, eyes closed and pinched tight in concentration.

"You can breathe, Granger." I chuckled.

She moaned, her eyes fluttering open to glare at me, "Ron and Viktor were not...this endowed." she finished, a blush spreading across her breasts.

I slowly pulled out, watching her expression the entire time, before slamming into her twice, "That," I said, leaning down so my weight rested on my forearms, "Was for mentioning two other blokes names in _my_ bed."

Her heart was racing and her pussy was already beginning to clench around me as she said, "Just fuck me, Malfoy."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face - she had no idea what she'd just done.

Without a word I began pounding into her, my lips exploring her neck, her breasts, her cheeks -

And she was a writhing mess beneath me and _I fucking loved it_.

The buzzing that had been filling my ears ever since we came back to school was finally gone, replaced by a tingling under my skin. My body was on fire and I couldn't focus on anything other than how _fucking great_ she felt underneath me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a kiss, and I could _feel_ how close she was.

I pulled one of her legs up around my hips, angling to hit that perfect spot inside her that would have her coming undone in seconds.

And it did.

And this time it was none too quiet.

Her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around my cock as she moaned my name in-between expletives. Her fingers were tugging at my hair _almost_ painfully, the action making my balls tighten.

_Fuck I was close._

I didn't slow my pace, continued to pound through her orgasm in desperate search of my own.

"Oh my _god_ _s,_ " she gasped, her back arching so that her breasts were pressed firmly against my chest, " _Draco_!"

The sound of my given name falling from her lips in such a breathless way pushed me over the edge, white light exploding behind my eyes.

"Fucking hell, Hermione." I groaned, coming harder than I had in my entire bloody life, as my head rested against her breasts.

We stayed like that for a while, both of us trying to catch our breath.

After a few moments I felt her fingers tentatively playing with my hair, her breathing slower than it should've been for how fast her heart was beating.

"Granger?"

I immediately wished I hadn't spoken, because she tensed, the fingers in my hair stilling before she replied softly, "Yeah?"

How was I supposed to explain, to the woman who'd been tortured in my home, the woman that _I_ had tortured for years, that she was the only person I could see myself with. Without her...it wasn't just that my body felt a need for her, it was my _soul_ \- whatever tiny, shriveled up bit of it was left, anyway.

I shifted off her, rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. _How?_

"I'm going to -"

My hand shot out, grabbing hers before she could leave my bed, "How do you feel?"

"Can't you tell?" she quipped, a small smirk on her face.

Her smile made me less tense, and I sat up to face her.

"Sometimes."

"Not all the time?" she asked, seemingly surprised.

I simply shook my head.

She nodded slowly, adjusting the blanket she'd wrapped around herself, "I...am very confused."

Okay, confused was good. Confused wasn't regret.

"Ask me anything, Granger."

She seemed to study my face for a moment, her toffee-colored eyes searching, before she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"How do you feel about me?"

_Fuck me._

That wasn't the first question I was hoping for.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair in thought, "I..."

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth for a moment before asking, "You said I was it for you, back in Hogsmeade. Did you mean that? I mean - is that how _this_ ," she said, gesturing between the two of us, "Makes you feel?"

"Yes," I said easily. I didn't know why or even how, really, but something in me just _knew_.

"Obviously I...I mean I don't even really _know_ you -"

"I know you don't feel -"

" _But_ ," she said, glaring at me for my interruption, "I'm willing to."

_What?_

I felt the need to pinch myself, but refrained.

"Willing to?"

"To know you, Malfoy." she said with an eye roll. "You're not like you used to be."

_Salazar, I fucking hoped not._

The image of her being tortured in the Manor inspired a kind of rage I hadn't felt before. I felt my wings _itching_ to burst forth again, but I clenched my teeth and focused on the conversation.

"At least not entirely."

She chuckled lightly, running a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face, which exposed the two small dots of where I'd bitten her.

Without thinking I lifted my hand, trailing my fingers across the slightly raised skin, and I'd be a fucking liar if I said that the soft moan that slipped past her lips didn't go straight to my cock.

I looked at her face, but her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted.

"What does it feel like?"

Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused for a moment as they met mine, "Sensitive."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of sensitive, Granger?"

Her cheeks flushed, her pupils blown as I brushed my thumb back and forth across the bite mark.

The scent of her arousal hit my nose almost instantly, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face, "Oh, _that_ kind of sensitive."

I leaned forward, flicking my tongue out against her neck, immediately dragging a moan from her. The hand that had been holding the blanket over her breasts moved to my hand, exposing her perfect tits to my gaze again.

With my free hand I played with her nipples, her soft moans spurring me on, while I forced myself not to bite her.

_She had to ask_.

"Please," she groaned, both hands tangled in my hair at this point.

"Please what?" I asked, dragging my fangs along her collarbone.

Her shudder made me feel powerful. _I_ was doing this to her.

"Bite me." she begged, "Please bite me."

Her voice was soft and desperate, and how the fuck was I supposed to say no to her?

I tugged her so she was straddling my lap, my left hand moving to her waist as I looked up at her with a smirk. She seemed slightly uncomfortable with the position, but I didn't let her dwell on it.

I placed a kiss to the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder, before simultaneously pinching her nipple and sliding my fangs into her soft skin.

She immediately gasped my name, her body arching against mine as her blood exploded over my tongue.

Never had anything tasted as good as she did.

_Intoxicating._

Granger shuddered against me as her orgasm washed over her, her essence coating my now _almost_ painfully hard cock as she writhed above me.

Her fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling at the strands as she ground herself against my dick, pressing my lips to her neck harder.

I pulled away from her, not giving her a chance to recover before sliding my aching cock into her still pulsing pussy.

"Malfoy!" she gasped, head thrown back as she slowly rocked her hips over mine.

_She felt fucking divine._

Her hands were on my chest, mine on her hips, helping her begin to bounce on top of me.

"Oh gods...so deep." she panted.

I looked down to where we were connected, watching as her tight pussy slid over my cock - and fuck if it wasn't the best thing I'd ever seen - Granger repeatedly taking my dick.

I sat up, sliding both my hands up her back, pulling her close to me, before attacking her breasts, kissing, licking, and nipping at them, enjoying the various sounds I managed to elicit.

"Please don't stop." she panted, her pace increasing.

"Never," I grunted, pressing a rough kiss to her lips before pulling her back down with me, holding her hips still above mine as I began to fuck her in earnest.

From this position I could clearly hear her every moan against my ear, her fingers tangled in the blankets on either side of my head as I continued to pound into her, my heels digging into the bed.

Her orgasm caught me off guard, the intense clenching of her walls immediately throwing me over the edge with her.

She collapsed on my chest, her warm breath ghosting across my nipples as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy." she mumbled against my skin.

I couldn't help the surely idiotic smile that spread across my face, unable to stop it.

"Hopefully I've thoroughly proved my point."

At that she laughed, rolling off me to stare up at the ceiling, "You have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since quite a few of you enjoyed the oneshot and requested a follow up...here this is lol.
> 
> Hopefully it's okay.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy. R&R.

**DPOV**

"Is she going to tell Potter and Weasley?"

I groaned, setting my book down on the library table to glare at Blaise once again.

"I don't fucking know, Zabini. I came to the library to _study_ , not talk about whatever -"

"Not talk about _dating_ Granger?" he interrupted, smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to let him have it, but he interrupted me, "Look, mate, I think it's great. Everyone knows she's a knockout...certainly better than you deserve. Let alone for her to be your _mate_."

I smirked, slightly amused, "I'm well aware."

Blaise was the only one of my friends who knew what I was. It's not that I particularly _cared_ what other students thought about me - especially considering that most of the school avoided the Slytherin's like the plague since the war anyway - but I didn't need the attention. We were so close to the end of the school year, and I wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible.

Besides, if word got out it wouldn't take Potter long to figure out what I was considering the conversation he'd overheard by the carriages almost 4 months ago. Though I supposed whenever she decided to tell her friends, I'd tell the rest of mine.

We both returned to our books, and for a blissful half an hour it was quiet.

"...doing your work for you. I have my _own_ assignments to worry about."

I'd know that voice anywhere - that _smell_. Lavender and vanilla and something uniquely _Granger_.

"Oh come on, Mione!"

I'd know _that_ voice too - fucking Weasel.

"Ron, just write the stupid paper. _I'm_ doing it." said Potter, leading Granger and Weaselbee to a table a few away from ours.

The trio set their bags on the table, but Granger was the only one who went off in search of a book. I forced myself to stay in my seat, focusing back on the book I was reading. It was harder than I wanted to admit, because everything in me was _screaming_ for me to get up and hold her, touch her, fu -

Blaise cleared his throat once, twice, three times -

"If you're dying you should probably go to the infirmary. I don't need to get sick, too." I snapped.

Blaise kicked me under the table and said, "Why aren't you going over there?"

"Are you insane? I'd rather continue sitting with _you_ than have to suffer in the presence of the Golden Boy and his sidekick."

"Well then go find _her_."

I rolled my eyes, "We live together, Zabini, I doubt that she -"

"Hey, Malfoy...Zabini."

Granger suddenly stood between the two of us, three rather large books in her arms and a bright smile on her face.

"What a coincidence," said Blaise with a smirk, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrow raised, but the smile never left her face, "Good things I hope."

"Of course." he said easily, "Would you like to join us?"

_Oh gods, join them? Now? I was planning on telling the boys at lunch, not **now.**_

I realized that the only times I could really read Granger's thoughts clearly were when she was panicking. Which did have its up sides, and probably had a lot to do with veelas needing to protect their mates.

I snorted, "Please, you saw who she came in with. They need all the help they can get."

She gave me a relieved smile, thanking Blaise anyway, "Raincheck. We have that essay due in Potions on Wednesday, and _some_ people haven't started it yet."

Blaise laughed, promising to take her up on that raincheck. She went to leave, but paused, biting her lip for a split second before she leaned down, pressing a quick, soft kiss to my lips - and then she was gone, back at her table like nothing had happened.

Blaise began gathering his books together with a smirk on his face, and before he could open his mouth I held up my hand.

"Don't even start."

Blaise laughed but said nothing, giving me a wave as he left the library.

I was curious how lunch was going to go, especially with Weasley finding out.

* * *

**HPOV**

Nervous was probably an understatement. I knew that Ginny wouldn't care - if anything she'd be _excited_. Harry...was up in the air at this point. I knew he wasn't really fond of Malfoy, but he might at least be willing to hear me out. Ron, on the other hand...I was just hoping he wouldn't make a scene in the Great Hall. How embarrassing would _that_ be?

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Ron, motioning to my piece of untouched chicken. I rolled my eyes but pushed my plate in his direction.

"Knock yourself out."

Maybe if he was stuffing his face he'd be less likely to explode.

I glanced over to Malfoy's table, but he was in what seemed like deep conversation with Blaise and Theo. Obviously Blaise already knew and had taken it well. I had no idea about Theo and Pansy, but it seemed like they were less likely to throw a fit than my friends - though that could be because Malfoy could be _rather_ intimidating.

With a deep breath I turned back around, determined to get this over with quickly. There were only a few minutes left before we all needed to head to classes, and there was no way I could make it through the day with this knot in my stomach.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." I said, catching Harry, Ginny, and Ron's attention.

"What?" asked Harry, though by the way his eyes flicked to Malfoy's table, I could only assume he had a solid guess.

"Malfoy's a veela, and I'm his mate." Quick, like a bandaid, right?

Ron's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, but Ginny was the first to talk - though she squealed loudly first.

"No way! A veela? I guess it makes sense if you look at him." she said, a giant smile on her face as she looked over at Malfoy before asking, "How does that work, being his mate? Does he like -"

"This isn't happening." interrupted Ron, "This _is not_ happening."

Harry just looked a bit stunned, so I didn't expect him to jump in and help.

"Ron, don't be such an arse." said Ginny with an eye roll, turning her attention back to Malfoy's table. I glanced over as well and noticed Malfoy, Blaise, _and_ Theo staring at us - though it didn't seem to bother Ginny considering she was _still_ smiling.

"This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Did everybody else just forget how big of an ass he was? I mean come on Harry, back me up, mate." he said, elbowing Harry in the side.

He grunted, shooting a glare at Ron before saying, "I...I mean we don't even know him. Hell, Mione and I even testified for him."

I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, relieved that Harry wasn't outright objecting.

Though Ron _hadn't_ started yelling...yet.

"Exactly," said Ginny interjecting, "We owe it to Hermione to get to know him. He's obviously changed if she's even giving him the time of day."

Thank god Ginny understood. Malfoy certainly wasn't a saint, but he _had_ changed, that much was for sure. It's why I'd kept this from them for the better part of 4 months. I was trying to make sure that I really believed he was different now.

Harry nodded, returning to his food. He seemed to be thinking about something, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ron said nothing, returning to his food without a word.

"Seriously, Ron? You're supposed to be one of my best friends."

He snorted, "Sorry I'm not jumping for joy at you being Malfoy's personal blood bag."

"Ronald Weasley!" snapped Ginny, standing abruptly, "Until you get your shit straight, Hermione and I will be over _there_." she pointed behind her, and I could only assume she meant Malfoy's table.

This was _so_ not what I wanted.

She floated both of our trays in front of her and took my hand, yanking me up from the table.

"Ginny, I'm not even hungry." I said, trying to tug my arm out of her grip, "I'm just going to grab a book I left in my room."

She said nothing to me, instead greeting the Slytherin boys with a wide smile.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked, even though she was already sitting.

"Of course not." said Blaise, scooting over so I could slide between him and Ginny across from Malfoy.

"Trouble with your weasel?" asked Malfoy, smirk on his face as he looked between Ginny and I.

Ginny groaned, popping a french fry into her mouth, "You have no idea. My brother can be so dense sometimes."

"You don't say." murmured Theo, attempting to hide his own smirk behind his mug of pumpkin juice.

"So, what's this whole mate thing about?" she asked, eyes on Malfoy.

Adorably enough, there was a slight pink flush to his cheeks, but he didn't show it if he really was embarrassed.

"Ginny, please stop." I said, running a hand through my hair and praying that this lunch would end soon.

"Oh come on! I've never _actually_ met a veela before."

"There's really nothing to know." he said, feigning an air of indifference.

Ginny rolled her eyes, clearly not convinced, "Please, I've read some _steamy_ things about mates. Do you -"

"Wow look at the time!" I interrupted, tugging Ginny up by her arm, "We still have to go up to the Heads Dorm and get the book you left there." I lied, giving Malfoy an apologetic smile before tugging the red head out of the Great Hall.

"You really ought to loosen up." she laughed, bumping my shoulder as we headed to the Heads Dorm.

"You're too nosey for your own good." I retorted, unable to keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**DPOV**

"It really wasn't that bad, Granger."

If her face got any redder she'd be the color of Weasley's hair. Though it was still more flattering on her than him, I'd admit.

"She was literally about to ask you about our _sex life,_ Malfoy." she snapped, throwing an arm over her eyes as she lay back against the couch, her legs on my lap.

We were in our common room, opting out of dinner at Granger's request. Not that I could really blame her.

"I don't mind telling her how great we are in bed." I said, trailing my fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach.

She chuckled, swatting my hand away, "You said you were cooking dinner."

I sighed over dramatically, "You're the one who didn't want to go to dinner with everyone else; why do I have to slave away in the kitchen?"

"Well if you're not cooking, you're certainly not drinking." she said with a smirk, her eyes glinting with mirth.

Little minx.

I slid my hand under her skirt, grabbing her bum as I leaned forward to kiss her.

"It's my understanding that you quite like that." I murmured, trailing kisses to her neck, pausing at the bite mark I'd left there yesterday.

She gasped, one of her hands moving to my chest, half-heartedly trying to push me away, "That's not the point."

"Hmm," I murmured against her skin, "What is the point then?"

"That you're supposed to be cooking dinner."

I chuckled, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before forcing myself into a standing position, "Fine, but you owe me."

Her laughter followed me into the kitchen, and I couldn't get dinner done quick enough.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"So how'd Potter and Weasley take it?"

She took another bite of her risotto before saying, "Harry thinks that they should get to know you before they judge...us."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the smirk off my face, "If you don't want to call it a relationship you -"

"No - I mean...that's what it is, right?" she asked, those toffee eyes wide as she looked at me.

I chuckled, hiding my smirk behind my glass as I said, "I'd like to think so."

She seemed to relax, going back to her food for a moment before she continued, "You obviously realized that Ginny has no issue with it. Ron, on the other hand..." she sighed and shook her head, "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

I didn't know if I believed that, but I wasn't going to push the subject. The last thing I wanted was for her to be pissed at _me_. There were things I'd been thinking about doing to her _all fucking day_. And even though I was trying to figure out how all of this worked with her, it was almost impossible with how badly it seemed my body wanted her. It'd taken more restraint than I'd like to admit to keep myself from fucking her in the library earlier today.

And even though she liked to pretend she didn't want me as much as I wanted her, I could _smell_ her, so I knew we were certainly on equal pegging.

"I'm sure he's just surprised." I said, forcing myself to eat before I just fucked her on the table, "I mean hell, we're still surprised and we've had since October to come to terms with it."

She nodded, her shoulders relaxing a bit at my words and _fuck_ I loved that I could do that for her. It was an odd feeling, being so protective over someone having never really given a damn about anyone, at least not like _this_. It wasn't even a question in my mind; I knew I would do anything for her. Hell, I would _die_ for her.

And for some reason the thought wasn't terrifying. It was as though my body, mind, and soul just _knew_ that she was it. She was _everything_. But I also knew that it wasn't as immediate for non-veelas. She would still feel that pull toward me, and her reactions would be to try and protect me, but it was nowhere near on the same level.

I'd thought it would bother me, but just being in her presence, having her _accept_ me, I really couldn't find it in myself to complain about anything. I mean how could I? She was giving me everything I never knew I wanted just be _being_.

I'd been reading more, especially because Granger was so curious about all of this, and I'd really learned a lot. The most interesting to me was that it was entirely up to Granger to accept me as her mate, and only then would she be able to feel the things I felt about her. We _were_ soulmates, that much I knew, but magic - _good_ magic - would never take someone's choice away from them.

So when she decided that she really was mine and that I was hers, all that was left was to bite her while being _inside_ her.

Honestly I couldn't even imagine that. Biting her alone was nearly orgasmic, and fucking her...well it _was_ orgasmic. Combining the two -

"Earth to Malfoy!"

I jerked, focusing back on Granger who was chuckling lightly, her plate empty.

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"You. Us." I answered honestly.

She smiled, one of those soft, just-for-me smiles as she said, "Good things I hope."

I chuckled, watching as she stood to clear the table. I waited until she came over to my side to take my plate so that I could slide my arm around her waist and tug her onto my lap.

"I missed you today."

She released a deep breath, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she buried her head against my neck, "I missed you too. Sometimes I feel like there's a hole in my chest, and it only gets better when I see you."

"What?" I asked, leaning back so I could look at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, running her hands through my hair as she spoke, "It's like...it's like my chest hurts. Like my body's trying to pull me in your direction whenever we're apart too long...almost like I can't really be calm until I see - why are you looking at me like that?"

I couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face.

"Are you starting to accept me, Granger? Because that's how I've felt since the second I saw you at the beginning of the year."

Her mouth was slightly open, a perfect _o_ as she seemed to contemplate my words before a slow smile spread across her beautiful face.

"I don't know when it happened...but I...yes. I _do_ acce -"

"Don't say it if it isn't true, Granger." I interrupted, my throat suddenly tight at the implications of her words, "You know what happens when you do."

Her smile was breathtaking.

She took my face in her hands, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before holding my gaze and saying, "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I accept you as my mate."

And I believed her. I _felt_ it. She had completely accepted me for everything that I was.

Somehow this beautiful, intelligent, _selfless_ woman accepted me. The one woman who should've hated me more than anyone else.

Yet here she was, binding herself to me. _Loving_ me.

I didn't need her to say it, it was something that I knew in my soul, something that she'd said by her declaration.

And suddenly my wings erupted from my back.

"Malfoy!" she gasped, her eyes wide as she leaned back to look at them.

"I don't know how that happened." I murmured, unable to take my eyes off her. She was genuinely the most stunning creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

 _She was everything_.

Her eyes caught mine again, and I watched as her pupils dilated.

"Make love to me, Malfoy." she said softly, and it was as though her words spurred me into action.

* * *

**HPOV**

Of course I'd read every book I could get my hands on about what this moment would be like. How it would come about. What I'd need to say. What I'd feel. What would change.

What it all meant.

But really, it was all pointless.

 _Pointless_.

Because nothing could've prepared me for this. Not the most elegant of prose or the simplest of quips. _Nothing_. It was...

Well it was magical. I felt like I was bathing in his love for me, his utter devotion.

And I've have been lying if I said didn't feel the same about him.

It was the most overwhelming feeling. All consuming, truly. It was like this piece of the puzzle that I hadn't even realized was missing just clicked into place and made everything make sense.

I finally understood how he could say that I was it for him, because he was it for me. I knew without a doubt that I'd be by his side until the end - and maybe even after that.

"You're so fucking beautiful." he murmured, his lips pressing slow, sensual kisses down my neck.

He'd taken us to his bedroom and before I knew it we were both divested of our clothes, his solid weight above me as we lay on the bed, his captivating wings spread out behind him.

I would really never tire of having him above me, feeling his skin against my own. It was like there wasn't a worry in the world that couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was like my soul _demanded_ I give him every ounce of my attention.

He teased my breasts, laving first one, then the other nipple with his sinful tongue.

"Oh gods," I moaned, my back arching as his fingers found my clit.

"You're so wet, Granger. Is that for me?"

"Yes!" I gasped, my hands tangled in his hair as he brought his lips up to mine in a kiss.

His fingers were firm and persistent, forcing me higher and higher until I was surely just a blabbering mess.

"Come for me, love. Come all over my fingers." he growled, his lips by my ear as he pressed heated kisses to my jaw and neck.

A second later I was doing just that, his name like a prayer on my lips.

" _Fuck_ ," he swore, his teeth biting my neck _almost_ hard enough to break skin. "Please tell me you want this. Want _me_."

I slid my hands to his cheeks, tugging his face up so he was forced to look me in the eye, "I want this with you. Only you. Please, Malfoy."

He closed his eyes briefly, as if drinking in my words before he was slowing stretching me, filling me in the perfect way that only he could.

He was moving slowly, supporting his weight on his forearms so that our chests were flush with one another, my hands tangled in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist.

His wings were like a cocoon, closing us in to the rest of the outside world. It was as if we were in our own little bubble while he murmured sweet nothings in my ear and stroked me _so bloody perfectly._

I couldn't stop myself from reaching out grazing my fingertips along the smooth scales, and Malfoy's sharp intake of breath certainly wasn't lost on me.

"They're sensitive." he said, answering my unspoken question as he continued to slowly slide in and out of my tight heat.

His head was buried against my neck, one of his hands tangled in my hair as he hoisted my leg over his hip, allowing him to slide even deeper and brush that perfect spot inside me.

"Oh gods," I moaned, my nails digging into his back as he began snapping his hips forward, hard and slow.

By his heavy breathing I knew he was close too. We'd done this particular dance enough for me to read him like a book.

But there was still something that needed to happen, and if I waited any longer the coil in my stomach was bound to explode and drag him right along with me.

Tangling my hands in his hair, I tugged his face up to stare into his beautiful quick-silver eyes as I said, "Bite me, Draco."

_Gold._

His eyes were gold, and they were _staying_ gold. That hadn't happened before.

"Fuck," he muttered, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to my neck, "I love you so fucking much."

Before I could think to say anything, his fangs were sliding into my neck.

And then I was falling, my muscles tensing as pure ecstasy exploded through my body and it just _wouldn't stop_. I was coming harder than I'd ever even though _possible_ , and I vaguely registered Malfoy pulling away from my neck to groan my name as he spilled inside me.

My body was still shaking lightly, though my entire body felt completely boneless. I'd never felt so satisfied and content in my entire life.

I hadn't even imagined such a thing being possible.

Malfoy was pressing light kisses to the exposed skin he could reach, his fingers stroking up and down my arm as he lay pillowed against my breasts.

For a moment we just enjoyed the silence. The knowledge that we belonged completely to the other.

"Did you mean it?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He shifted, leaning up to look down at me, a light smile on his face, "I did."

"Say it again."

He smiled, leaning down so his lips brushed mine with every word, "I love you, Hermione."

"Again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes widened, and it was clear he hadn't expected me to say that, even though he had to have known I felt it.

And that was the thing, what was the use in hiding it from him? Why should I want to?

He had every part of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed, leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I've really loved these characters and felt like there were still two pretty important people who needed to find out about Hermione and Draco...and so, this chapter was born.
> 
> I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story, and even though I think this is the last one I'll write for these two, who knows? I thought this was just going to stay a oneshot when I first published this in 2018, yet here we are.
> 
> Enjoy, r&r.
> 
> And I suppose if you love this story you can follow it, just in case I do decide to come back to them, because with me, you really never know.

**HPOV**

"This is a horrible idea."

I watched Malfoy as he did up the last few buttons on his shirt, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"They're going to find out sooner or later, Granger."

"Can't it be later?"

 _Much, much later_.

He walked over to where I stood, taking my hands and tugging me against his chest, "You've been talking about this party forever; don't let them being there ruin it."

He was right. I _had_ been excited for our graduation's after party, but that was before I knew his parents were going to be there. I had suggested we just avoid each other at the party, but Malfoy had about thrown a fit at the idea.

_"There's no way I'm going to pretend like we haven't been together for the past -"_

_"It's just one night!" I argued, "And we both know -"_

_"I want **them** to know, Granger. This is something they can't change." he said, arms crossed as he watched me slip into my dress. _

_"Exactly, and that's surely going to make them even more upset about it." I snapped, motioning for him to help me with my zipper._

_"I'm proud to be with you." he said softly, his hands sliding to my waist after he'd zipped my dress up, "I don't care what they, or **anyone** has to say about it. You're it for me, love. You know that."_

I felt bad for continuing to argue about it, but my stomach was in knots at the idea of having to face Lucius. I was sure Narcissa wasn't particularly fond of muggle-borns, but it was really Lucius who struck me as the problem.

Malfoy had told me of the multiple occasions when Lucius had threatened to disown him if he didn't do better than I did academically. It was obvious to me, though he didn't say it, that had another pureblood been besting him, it wouldn't have been nearly as big of a deal.

"At least there will be plenty of people there."

He raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hopefully that'll be enough cover in case things get loud." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"I doubt either of my parents would make enough of a scene to make themselves look bad. _The Daily Prophet_ is going to be there, and they both know how viscous Skeeter is."

At least _that_ managed to calm my nerves a bit.

"How do I look?" I asked, running my hands over the skirt of my dress for what had to have been the millionth time.

"You look stunning, as usual." he said, a soft smile that he reserved solely for me on his face.

The dress was simple; it was a curve hugging black number that came just above my knees. The sleeves were long and it showed no cleavage, but the back was cut into a sharp V that exposed my spine.

"Thank you." I said, turning away from the mirror to look at him. "We should go."

Malfoy nodded and stood, pushing open his bedroom door and leading the way into our common room.

"It's so weird to see everything gone." I said, glancing around the empty room. This was the last time we'd be in here. All of our things were already in our new flat - that I _hadn't_ seen.

"Weird? Try bloody fantastic." snorted Malfoy.

"You won't miss it at all?"

I mean yes, horrible things had happened here, but I'd also made some of the best memories here as well.

"Why would I?" he asked with a smirk, pulling me into his arms, "The only person I would actually miss is coming with me."

I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks at his admission, but swatted his hands away, "Oh shut up."

Before releasing me he pulled me back, pressing a kiss to my lips and a light swat to my bum.

"Off we go."

* * *

**DPOV**

I could certainly understand why Granger was nervous about my parents finding out she was my mate, what with the whole blood purity shite, but how bad could it be? They knew just as well as I did that a mate was beyond anyone's control, and without Granger I was dead. How much could they honestly say to that?

I spotted my parents while Granger and I were talking to Blaise, Hannah Abbot, Potter, and Weasley. My mother made eye contact with me, her eyes widening as she noticed my arm around Granger's waist.

_Well I guess this was happening now._

"Granger," I murmured, watching as my mother said something to my father, "I think my parents are going to want a word."

She followed my gaze and immediately paled, but stood her ground nonetheless.

"We'll be right back." I said to Blaise, guiding Granger to where my parents were waiting.

"You looked so handsome getting your diploma." said my mother, pulling me into a hug before looking at Granger for a moment before smiling awkwardly, "Your speech was very nice."

"Thank you." said Granger, her eyes glued to the ground as she fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Mother, Father, you remember Hermione Granger."

"Certainly." said my father, "The muggle-born, correct?"

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could respond Granger was talking.

"Indeed."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence my father was speaking again.

"Are we going to continue to beat around the bush, or are you going to explain this?"

"We're seeing each other." I said, "I thought that much would've been obvious."

My father narrowed his eyes, and I felt Granger stiffen beside me.

"Are you being intentionally obtuse?"

"Lucius, please." said my mother softly, placing a hand on his arm, "Let's not do this here."

He ignored her, his gaze focused on me as he waited for an answer.

"She's my mate."

Quick like a bandaid right? I'd heard Granger use that expression before.

My father's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, though to my mother's credit she _tried_ not to look displeased.

"You honestly expect me to believe that after _centuries_ of pureblooded matches, _you_ suddenly have a _muggle-born_ mate? You must think I'm daft." he snapped, glaring between Granger and I.

"You and I both know that we don't choose who our mates are." I said, tightening my arm around Granger's waist as I felt her sudden need to bolt. "I didn't choose her any more than you chose Mother."

"Maybe this isn't the right time to have this conversation." interrupted my mother, a nervous look on her face as she looked between the two of us.

"I don't -"

"This isn't a conversation." I said, speaking over my father, "We're together, and we're staying together. That isn't up for discussion."

"Isn't up for discussion? I'm your father, Draco." he snapped, glaring daggers at me. "If you expect me to believe that our bloodline is to be ruined by this Mudblood _filth,_ then you've lost your mind."

"I would never -"

"I wasn't speaking to you." my father snapped, glaring at Granger, and it made my blood boil. Adding that to the fact that I could feel her fear and anger and _sadness_ it was taking every ounce of my self control to keep my temper in check.

"It's obvious to me that you've taken a liking to my sons money, but I assure you his infatuation with you will not last. There's no way a Mudblood is my son's mate. You're not worthy to lick the ground we _stand on_."

And suddenly my wings erupted from my back.

I was livid.

"You have no right." I growled, glaring at the shocked face of my father, "She is better than _all of us_ , and I'm lucky - bloody _blessed_ that she's accepted me. You're the one who isn't deserving. And if you _ever_ speak to Hermione like that again I will _end you_."

* * *

**HPOV**

Everyone, _everyone,_ in the Great Hall was staring at us in shock. There were very few people who had known Malfoy was a veela, so all the gasps and murmurs were expected.

Though he didn't seem to notice any of it. His eyes were boring a hole into Lucius - who actually looked _afraid_ \- and Narcissa just looked shocked.

Malfoy was nearly _vibrating_ with rage, his beautiful green wings shimmering lightly and his eyes blazing gold. I'd never seen him this furious.

And it was because of me. He was protecting _me._

I'd read enough to know that it was rare for a veela who had found his mate to randomly have his wings erupt. Supposedly the only time it happened was when a veela felt his mate was in danger.

Without a word Lucius turned on his heel and left the Hall, leaving Narcissa staring at her son with wide eyes - along with nearly everyone else.

Suddenly a camera flash went off, and I saw Rita Skeeter with a giant smile plastered on her face.

Such a bitch.

"Malfoy," I murmured, tugging his arm, "We need to go."

He ignored me though, his eyes focused on his mother.

"Darling, you know how your father is. This couldn't have waited?" she asked, her voice soft. It seemed she was trying to tread carefully, both of them completely oblivious to everyone else trying to listen in on their conversation.

The only saving grace was that we were further off to the side of the Hall then smack in the middle of it.

"You're joking, right? What would you have had us do? Act like we weren't together? She's my _soulmate,_ Mother." he snapped, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"I know that." she snapped back, "But we clearly weren't expecting, after centuries of pureblooded matches, that your mate would be a mu-" she faltered for a moment, her eyes flicking over to me briefly, "Muggle-born. We simply weren't expecting it."

I could feel Malfoy's anger skyrocket again at Narcissa's almost-slip up. He'd told me on more than one occasion that he found the word vile, and that anyone who thought of me that way inspired a violent rage in him.

"Weren't expecting it? Weren't _fucking expecting it_?" He growled, the arm he had around my waist tightening as he spoke, "You know what _I_ wasn't expecting? Being a fucking Veela. Finding out the day before I came back here, because no one thought it important to tell me what the fuck I was. I had to figure everything out on my own, while feeling so damn drawn to the one person that I didn't even deserve to _look at,_ let alone have a future with. Yet somehow, she accepted me. She helped me more than you _or_ Father did. _I_ wasn't expecting that. So if you honestly wanted me to hide her like she isn't the _most_ important thing in my life, you're both bloody daft."

Narcissa seemed to be shocked speechless. "I...I don't..."

"Malfoy, come on." I tried again, finally managing to tug him through the door and out into the deserted hallway.

He was still seething, his eyes bright gold and wings still _firmly_ in place.

"I'm okay." I murmured, taking his face in my hands, "I promise I'm okay."

He shook his head, pulling away from me to slam his fist into the stone wall opposite us.

"I can _feel_ your emotions, Granger. I know damn well you're not okay." he snapped.

I was thankful I'd had the foresight to cast a silencing charm for this very reason.

"Malfoy -"

"No, he had no fucking right to talk to you like that. I want to rip his fucking head off." he growled, moving to hit the wall again.

"Draco, stop." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and pressing my chest against his back, partially brushing his wings in the process. "Please stop."

He tensed and said nothing but didn't pull away from me.

I tentatively slid one hand from around him to brush the soft scales of his wings, his slightly choked inhale certainly not lost on me.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing that's worth it ever is." I murmured, pressing soft kisses to the place between his shoulder blades - between his wings.

"Stop that, Granger." he grunted, "You know my wings are sensitive."

"I know." I whispered, continuing to lightly stroke his wings with my fingertips.

With a strangled growl he turned around and flipped our positions, pushing me back against the wall.

* * *

**DPOV**

She was fucking amazing.

I had no doubt that I was the luckiest bastard on the planet. She was _perfect_.

My father had spoken such _vile_ words to her, yet here she was, comforting _me,_ telling _me_ it was okay.

I didn't deserve her. Not even a bit.

"Gods, I fucking love you." I growled against her throat, kissing and nipping the delicate skin there.

She groaned, tilting her head back further to expose more of her smooth flesh to me.

"I love you too. You know I do." she murmured, her fingers still trailing over my wings and _fuck_ if I didn't just want to take her against the wall.

"If you keep stroking my wings like that I _will_ fuck you against this wall." I grunted, thrusting my hips forward against her and drawing a lovely moan from her throat.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with lust - and Gods I could _smell_ her. She wanted this as badly as I did.

"Kinky witch." I growled, yanking her dress up so I could tease my fingers along her panties.

"Malfoy, _please_. I'm more than ready. Just fuck me."

_Salazar this witch was going to be the death of me._

I slid my hands to her thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around my waist as her arms went around my shoulders. With deft fingers she undid my belt and unzipped my trousers, making quick work of it to release my throbbing cock.

With a few slight adjustments I was sliding into her wet heat, and there was really no better feeling.

She gasped, her nails digging into my robes as I began thrusting into her.

"You feel so good." she gasped, her face buried in my neck.

 _I_ felt good? Bloody hell, _she_ felt good. Fucking amazing. I would literally never tire of this.

I felt her teeth against my neck and something in me snapped. I began pounding into her, her little gasps and mewls just spurring me on further.

I could feel her starting to flutter around me, her moans getting louder as she got close to her peak.

"Oh gods, Malfoy...I'm going to... _fuck, Draco_!"

And then she was coming, her cunt squeezing my cock _so fucking perfectly_ that I didn't stand a chance and followed her over the edge, her name a beautiful prayer on my lips.

"I love you." she murmured, pressing soft kisses to my neck and jaw. "So, so much."

I would never tire of that either. Hearing, _feeling_ the truth of her words was everything I never knew I wanted. _She_ was everything I never knew I wanted.

"You have my heart, Hermione. All of it." I said, tugging her face up to kiss her.

After another moment I pulled back, gently setting her back on her feet and fixing both of our clothes.

"Oh," she said with a soft smile, "Your wings are gone again."

Huh. I suppose they were. I hadn't even noticed.

"Do you want to go back in?"

"Do _you_?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Everyone in there knows you're a veela now. Skeeter even took a picture, the smarmy bitch." she said, eyes narrowing at the mention of the reporter.

I chuckled, "Your protective side sure is sexy, Granger."

"Oh shut up." she chuckled, "I'm just saying that we don't have to go back in there if you don't want to."

I shrugged, unconcerned. It really didn't bother me that people knew. It had always been speculated that Malfoy's had veela blood in them anyway, this was just confirmation for them.

Besides, if Granger was at my side, it didn't matter what was going on. She bloody _loved me_. How could anything be bothersome in the face of that?

It just couldn't be.

"Come on. I still owe you a dance."

She smiled, taking my hand as I led her back into the Great Hall.

Quite a few eyes were on us, though no one dared say anything - except our friends of course.

"Bloody hell mate, I thought you were going to rip his head off." said Blaise, a wide smirk on his face.

"Impressive, I'd say." said Potter.

"Intimidating's more like it." muttered Weasley, though even _he_ had come around to the idea of Granger and I being bonded. Though it certainly didn't mean we got along, I was glad that Granger had her friend back.

"Oh please, I think it was _sexy_." said Weaslette with a giant smile on her face as she looked between Granger and I, "I wish a man would protect me like that."

"Hey!" said Potter, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The red head laughed, kissing Potter on the cheek as she said, "You know I love you."

"Your mother's gone too, by the way." said Blaise, his voice quiet enough that only Granger and I could hear him, "She apparated out of here right after you two left."

"Good." I said, tugging Granger to my side.

"What did they say?" he asked, eyes obviously curious.

"He -"

"Let's not talk about this now." interrupted Granger, her hand squeezing mine, "Let's just enjoy the rest of this night."

Blaise smiled and said, "I can get behind that."

The song the orchestra had been playing ended, a slower one taking its place, and I brought her hand up to my mouth, kissing her hand before asking, "How about that dance, love?"

Her smile was breathtaking and she nodded, allowing me to pull her onto the dance floor and into my arms.

* * *

**HPOV**

It was in times like these that I wondered if it would always feel like this, to be loved by Malfoy. I honestly couldn't imagine it ever changing, and the books that I'd read had certainly suggested that it wouldn't.

Which made sense, really. How could you tire of the other half of your soul?

My arms were on his shoulders, face nuzzled against his neck as his arms were wound around my waist, holding me close as we swayed to a slow song.

"Have you decided whether you're accepting the job offer from the Ministry?" he murmured against my hair.

Right. The Ministry.

It had been everything I'd ever wanted, the ideal position. Heading the Magical Creatures Department, pushing new laws and filing for grants and protecting the magical creatures that needed our help, but I also couldn't deny that I wanted a break. I wanted some time to just _breath_ _e._ Everything had been so hectic, even before the war.

And then of course the war had happened, taking my 7th year away from me, then this last year was so full of ups and downs - not to mention stressing over NEWTS...

Was it so wrong that I didn't immediately want to jump back into doing something?

"No," he said with a light chuckle, "There's nothing wrong with that, Granger. I told you before that we could just travel for a while. We both know you'll inevitably end up in the MCD."

I pulled back slightly to look up at him, still slightly caught off guard by his ability to read my mind when he focused hard enough - though I found I could do the same, it just seemed way more difficult for me than for him.

Damned veela genes.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I didn't want you to get stuck taking care of me." I said with an eye roll.

"I want to take care of you, you know that. Besides, it's not like money is an -"

"Not for you it's not." I interrupted, "It's not my money, Malfoy, and I don't feel comfortable -"

"It _is_ your money, Hermione." he growled, his eyes flashing gold as he tugged me against himself, "Whatever I have, _everything_ I have, it's yours."

I sighed, relaxing against his chest as I tried to collect my thoughts. I knew that he was telling the truth, and that he truly meant what he said, but the independent part of me didn't know how to deal with having anyone taking care of me.

"You talk like we're married." I said with a chuckle, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

He hummed in contentment before saying, "We could be."

At that I _did_ pull back from him, "What?"

His smile was practically infectious as he trailed his fingertips over my quickly heating cheek.

"Don't freak out on me, Granger. I'm not asking you now...but you should know that I will."

To be fair, I'd certainly pictured marriage with him, but hearing him say it...butterflies were erupting in my stomach and I really _couldn't_ keep the smile off my face as I stepped back into his arms.

"Just don't go getting any ideas about putting a giant rock on my finger." I said with a smirk, which he easily returned.

"I'm a Malfoy, love, that's just part of the package."

I snorted and said, "You're ridiculous. I'm telling you now if you propose with some ridiculous ring you're going to get an earful."

He smirked, pressing a light kiss to my lips before saying, "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"I'm sure you will." I said, returning his smirk before settling back against him.

We swayed to the music for a while before he spoke up again, his fingers trailing up and down the exposed skin of my back.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I'm dying to show you our flat."

Merlin, _our_ flat. It just didn't seem real.

I looked up at him, our face inches apart as I murmured my yes before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Let's go." I said, tugging him out of the Great Hall by his hand.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

As Malfoy unlocked the door to our new home, my stomach was in knots. I was so excited to see this place, because he'd kept literally _everything_ about it hidden from me. He'd said he wanted it to be a surprise.

He pushed open the door, motioning for me to go first - and it was _beautiful_.

There were floor to ceiling windows in the living room overlooking a beautiful lake, the moon reflecting off the surface and making the place look almost ethereal.

The furniture was sleek and modern, but looked incredibly comfortable - and there wasn't a trace of green and silver to be spotted. Well, at least not yet.

I walked further into the flat, noticing the beautiful kitchen with sparkling appliances, a small dinner table perfect for two, and a half bath with light blue tiles.

I made my way down the hallway, Malfoy trailing behind me quietly as I pushed open the first door.

"Oh my gods." I gasped, stepping into a literal _library_.

There had to have been hundreds of books here, shelves everywhere overflowing with them. It was heaven.

"This is amazing." I murmured, trailing my fingers over a few of the books, before noticing one of my favorites - _Hogwarts A History_ \- and almost lost my breath.

"Is this a first edition?" I asked, whirling around to look at Malfoy for the first time since we'd entered the flat.

He looked a bit nervous, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt as he'd taken his robes off as soon as we'd entered.

"It is."

I turned back around, carefully brushing my fingers against the spine. I couldn't wait to explore this room in more depth, but there was still one room left that I hadn't seen.

Our room.

I walked back out into the hallway, pushing open the double doors that led to the bedroom.

 _It was beautiful_.

The bed was a dark mahogany wood, the sheets a deep wine red that matched the curtains. There was a loveseat at the other end of the room in front of the fireplace, a fluffy white rug between the two.

There were beautiful pictures that lined the walls, and upon further inspection, found the pictures I'd taken of all my friends - the Weasleys, Harry, Luna - there was even a picture of my parents.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion at the fact that he'd done all this for me. It was a beautiful flat, one that I surely couldn't afford, and he'd filled it with things that I loved.

Morgana, I must have been the luckiest witch on the planet.

"Trust me, love, out of the two of us, I'm certainly the lucky one." he murmured, wrapping his arms around me from behind, "I want you to be happy here...feel at home here."

"I feel at home wherever you are."

* * *

**DPOV**

Her words hit me harder than I ever would've expected. I'd felt that way about her, but never expected her to return the sentiment.

The fact that she did... _fucking hell_.

I tightened my arms around her, pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulder as I tried to collect myself.

Though it seemed I didn't have to, because she placed her hands over mine, squeezing lightly before she said, "It's okay. I know."

And I knew that, but I felt like I needed to speak up, because never in my life had anything ever evoked this kind of emotion in me. I'd honestly been planning on waiting longer, but honestly why? She was _it_. What was time when you were with your soulmate?

"I didn't think I deserved you." I began, letting her turn to face me as I did, "Sometimes I still feel like that."

"Mal -"

"You are hands down the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said, attempting to keep the tremor from my voice. I was a bloody Malfoy for crying out loud.

"I wake up thanking whatever gods exist that you're mine. That some higher power found it fit to make you my soulmate. And I go to sleep praying that this isn't all just a dream."

Her eyes were glassy as she listened to me, never straying from my gaze.

"The way that I love you...I can't...I don't have words." I choked out, trying and failing to keep my shit together. "You are...fuck, Granger - _Hermione_ \- you're everything and more. I would do anything you asked of me and that thought should be terrifying, but it's not. It's not, because I love you with every part of me, and I will continue loving you until the day that I die, and maybe even after that."

Her tears did spill onto her cheeks then, a watery smile on her face as she asked, "Why does it sound like you're proposing to me, Draco?"

I smiled, pulling a small black jewelry box from my pocket - a jewelry box that I'd carried for the past three weeks intending to wait until we'd settled into our new space, gotten into some sort of routine - hell I'd even thought about asking her while on vacation - but here we were.

"Because I am." I said softly, pulling away from her to get on one knee, "I know without a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want forever with you, and I'm hoping you want forever with me."

"Of course I want forever with you." she said softly, tears on her cheeks and _fuck_ she'd never looked more beautiful.

I took the ring out of the box, standing to slide it onto her finger.

She made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob as she said, "You had this ring the whole time. You knew before I even told you."

The ring was modest - just as I knew she'd want - a simple diamond set in an intricate silver band, our names inscribed on the inside.

"You didn't have to tell me, love. I know you better than I know myself."

She threw her arms around my neck, pressing a bruising kiss to my lips before murmuring, "You're amazing. I love you so much."

"The feeling is entirely mutual. I love you too. More than anything." I said, tangling my hands in her hair to kiss her again.

To kiss my _fiancé_ again.

Salazar, she'd said _yes_.

 _She'd said yes_.

"Hermione Malfoy." I murmured, trailing kisses down her neck, "I like the sound of that."

"Does that mean you'll stop calling me Granger?" she mused, her hands playing with my hair as I continued pressing soft kisses to her skin.

"Unlikely." I said, smirking against her neck, "Old habits die hard."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
